A Kiss of Death for a Demon
by Kisha and Dark Deeds
Summary: With her mother brutally murdered at four by a demonic little boy, Xenaphiliana Zigurashi, a successful experiment of Orochimaru, seeks vengeance on the boy who ruined her life. And she finds it- but not without painful repercussions. GaaraxOC.
1. Prologue, The Beginning of the Tragedy

**Author's Notes:**

**Dark Deeds~ Prologue. New story. Co-writing. There's nothing much to say.**

**Kisha~ As she said, not much to say. So, thus begins a new tragedy. Enjoy ~~**

She had been four when her mother was murdered right before her.

The two of them had been on a trip to Sunagakure, to escape the cold "hospital" her mother labored in day after day as a result of her exceptional healing skills. The woman had been sick of the screams of the dying experimental patients made to undergo heartless mutations, all because of the Kage of the Sound- Orochimaru. She had finally worked up the means to leave, and so, in the middle of a storm-shrouded night, assisted with great amounts of luck, they escaped the compound they had been forced to stay in.

The man hadn't known of their plans of departure, but the two were sure they were being sought out as soon as they reached the desert. The woman had the dying will to protect her daughter from the sick man- by any means possible. She had known his snake eyes had been vying for her cells the moment the girl was born, and it would be over her lifeless body he would get them. And so she told her little girl that Orochimaru-sama had finally let her have a vacation, and they were going somewhere so quiet that their ears would ring, so warm that they would die to find the shadows, so empty they would feel like the only two people left on the face of the planet. They would go to the desert, where the people lived in giant sand castles and every day the sun was shining.

She couldn't restrain the sad smile when her little girl looked so excited, so unaware of the dangers that would persist after they left. Because the last thing that woman was going to allow was for the reptilian man to take her baby girl.

It was with that attitude that she left, trekked across forests and the vast, baking desert, and made it to the giant city of Sand.

She knew not to trust anyone. Any one of the ninja patrolling the battlements of the village, any of the vendors on the sidewalk selling cold delicacies, any man or woman or child or elder passing through the streets could be an underling of Orochimaru, a pawn controlled by his hypnotic golden eyes. Her caution was at its highest.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't last one night in the sun-baked city, even with her high guard.

The two females were the definition of victim; a small girl with bouncy copper curls, startling black-red eyes, and a ratty but beautiful glass doll and a tall, stunningly gorgeous, willowy woman who had the determination but lacked the physical strength of a warrior. That much was true.

What was not normal was the aggressor.

They had been passing between two closely built houses, trying to find a low-key place to stay that included a hot meal and a warm bed, when they nearly stumbled upon a small, curled up, crying boy. He looked up sharply when the two tripped over something in an effort to avoid crashing into him, and stood up abruptly, holding worlds of sadness, hatred, and raw anger in his light aqua green eyes. His hair was the color of lifeblood, and ringing those glassy eyes were dark circles so black it looked like eyeliner. The ridges of his brows were bare; no eyebrows adorned them. Under the cover of his ratty hair was a red kanji tattoo.

The two children, around the same age, stared at each other for a few moments, but the girl was smothered under the intensity of the young boy's gaze and glanced away. There, resting on one of the boxes that littered the alley was a well-loved, tattered teddy bear. She gingerly picked it up, cradling it next to her doll, and met the eyes of the boy again.

Though the fury still lingered, it had been pushed behind the overwhelming sense of urgency at seeing his bear in the arms of another. But before he could take a child's selfish action, she walked over to him and gently handed him the bear, smiling sheepishly and revealing dimples in the childish roundness of her face.

He eyed her, distrusting, and took the bear greedily from her hand, inspecting it as if her hands, cleaner than his, had left a distinctive stain on the fabric fur. When she reached out to pat the bear, signaling all was well, he slapped her hand away and growled.

Startled, the girl raced behind the leg of her mother, who the boy seemed to not have noticed. Upon realizing the woman was there, his rage returned with a vengeance, and he dropped the bear, eyes livid, clenching and unclenching his tiny fists. Even the woman cowered a bit as his fury seemed to clog the air.

"You, you stupid girl!" he said, his voice taking on a terrifyingly demonic edge, "It's not fair! It's not FAIR!"

His screech nearly deafened the two, and the young girl began to cry silently as she clamped her hands over her ears at the noise.

"LISTEN TO ME!" he screamed, pushing the woman away with inhuman strength and wrenching the girl's hands from her ears. Her tears continued to fall, moistening the sand that began to accumulate in the air.

"WHY IS IT THAT YOU HAVE THE CHANCE TO HIDE BEHIND YOUR MOTHER WHEN SOMETHING IS SCARY? WHY IS IT THAT YOU GET PROTECTION FROM ALL THE SCARY THINGS THAT HAPPEN? WHY IS IT THAT YOU EVEN GET TO HAVE A MOTHER AT ALL?" he screamed, shaking her by her shoulders with a crazed, heart-wrenching look in his eyes. Sand was now whipping around the two children, stinging the girl's eyes and buffeting her skin, but the boy seemed unfazed.

The impact of being pushed into a wall shook the woman's bones, and left an indentation in both her skull and the sand structure beside her. With doubled vision and a concussion, she stumbled over to her child, hell-bent on getting her away from the little boy with the murderous expression.

"-WHY IS IT THAT YOU EVEN GET TO HAVE A MOTHER AT ALL?" she heard the boy scream as he shook her daughter's limp body.

Her heart stopped.

The sand that had been whirling around the two had ricocheted grains off her skin, and within a moment the boy had turned to her so quickly it looked as if his head should have snapped right off his neck. His eyes were a sea of deranged homicide, and his mouth curled into a sinister grin as he released the girl. She landed on the floor with a thud that sounded like a crashing boulder, so quiet was the alleyway.

"Please," she managed to sputter out, a half croak. "Please, spare my daughter."

"Spare her?" He barked out a sharp bout of laughter, his voice no longer the voice of the boy, but of something dangerously terrible. "I wasn't going to kill her in the first place." It was the boy's voice again.

She released the breath that had been trapped in her lungs.

He lowered his head, and a menacing shadow spread over his face.

"I'm going to kill you."

The girl's eyes widened, and she called out and yanked on the boy's hand, but it was beyond her control, for the boy backhanded the small girl, sending her into the alley wall, almost knocking her out. Concentrated sand shrapnel cut into her mother's body, shredding her skin and limbs like razors in mere seconds. Her eviscerated torso slumped to the floor, her arms and legs strewn about the alley. Her head rolled into a dank, moldy corner.

The boy's hyena laugh barely penetrated her eardrums. The world was a quiet place, until she heard the most ear-piercing shriek echo through the narrow walls of the alley. Only when she felt her throat become raw did she realize it had been her.

The copper haired girl's pupils dialated when she felt something warm cross her face. She felt the veins in her eyes pop and become bloodshot.

She looked down, her hands and clothes painted with the blood of her own mother. Her eyes felt as if they were going to swell with tears, but it was like turning a faucet when the water was off. Only the stinging burn was felt. She stared with utter horror at her hands, unable to tear her eyes away from the horrid color, but she knew that anywhere else she looked would only be worse.

With shaky hands, she crawled to her now passed mother. The little girl didn't contemplate the fact that if she moved or angered the red headed boy any more, she might die as well.

"Mommy?" she whispered. Her tiny hands took hold of her mother's shoulder as she whimpered, "Mommy? Mommy, wake up!" The girl continued to shake the elder woman in a desperate attempt to rouse her, but to no avail. She curled onto her side next to her mother and began to cry softly, wishing that it all wasn't reality.

The boy kicked her sharply in the side, but she felt nothing. Slowly, she turned her bloodied face up to meet his cold eyes, flickering with a glee not deeply penetrating- it was like the emotion flickered over a glass surface, unable to really be felt.

"Now you'll know how it feels," he said as he looked down upon her slumped face.

Staring up at him, she was able to read the kanji ingrained in ink on his flesh. Ever so ironically, it read "Love".

And in a flash of sad clarity, she said in a voice that sounded a hundred years older than she was, "Yes, I believe I will know how feels. But you'll never be able to truly experience love if you want to inflict the same feelings you have on every person you meet." Her voice returned to its normal pitch, and tears finally accompanied the stinging in her eyes. They spilled over her cheeks, silent and slow-moving as a river. "And I hope you never will."

He looked at her with a mixture of anger, loneliness, and despair. She gazed back at him, her red-black eyes holding no pity, but only an overwhelming sadness. He looked as if he might say something, but then he broke off in a run, dashing through the carnage and disappearing around the corner.

Her tears gushed down her face, dripping down her neck in an uncomfortable stream. She wiped at the salty sadness, but it left a streak of her mother's blood on her pale chest. She couldn't stop herself from taking a quick glance around the area, and retched when her mother's limbless torso spouted a shoot of blood from the various stumps of raw flesh.

She sat there, crying and wailing up at the night sky, until she finally heard footsteps to one side of the alley. She turned, hoping to find a ninja or a concerned civilian, but she instead found herself facing the root of the cause of the entire thing.

Orochimaru removed the straw traveling hat from his silky black head and smiled maliciously-and yet somehow coaxingly- at her.

"Tsk tsk, Xenaphiliana, what a mess you've made." He scooped up her mother's head from the corner, cocking his head as he stared into the lifeless eyes of the woman.

"What a pity. And she was one of my best healers, too."

He dropped her head to the floor, and the thud echoed throughout the alley.

"Come, Xenaphiliana," he cooed, lifting the girl up by her hand. "It's time to go home."


	2. Chapter 1: Vengeance of Xena

**Author's Notes:**

**Dark Deeds Of Mine~ Alrighty then, here's the next chapter. The majority of this was written by Kisha-dear, but we smooshed some parts and Dark Deeds edited. So. Here's the final copy.**

**Kisha~ Aww, you're too kind, darling. What Deeds meant to say was that I did the basic outline of this chapter, she did most of the work, and I must admit, she did an excellent job. Here's the first actual chapter. Enjoy ~~**

**Disclaimer. We don't own Naruto or any of its characters, settings, etc. We do own Xena.**

Nine years had passed since that night in the alley.

A great deal of changes can happen in a person over nine years.

Xenaphiliana Zigurashi, now thirteen, had gone through a startling metamorphosis over the course of those nine years. Her time with Orochimaru had not been brief, but he had given her opportunities. Opportunities to gain strength, knowledge, and the ability to harden her heart right before she shoved a blade of lightening into an opponent's heart.

Under his torturous experiments, harsh treatment, chains and iron, and grueling training, the man had finally been able to raise an assassin from a docile young girl.

He had decided to make her one of his strongest because of the scene she had witnessed when she was just a little girl. Her own mother, slaughtered before her eyes would be a key guild to a killer's mind.

But he had absolutely no control over the girl, that much he knew. What he believed, was that she was unaware of that fact. What he didn't know was that she was perfectly, nearly always aware of the fact that she could leave him whenever she felt.

Notice, not kill, leave. Orochimaru was one person who, no matter how many times she plunged various concentrations of an element completely alien and completely familiar to her at the same time into his vitals, no matter how many times he would go into death throes, her maker and master would rise again, regurgitating a new, slimy body, with that same unnerving grin slapped onto his face. Each time after, he would always find her and say "Try again, dear."

And so he had his strongest pawn carry out orders, the queen on the chessboard, able to kill nearly everything by any means possible.

She, on the other hand, only stayed under Orochimaru's thumb in hopes to find that red-haired boy that had taken her soul along with her mother's with him that night between the sand homes. She would forever be cursed to go on with life with the same, monotonous, apathetic personality that had been forced upon her until that boy lay before her, his insides exposed to the harsh daylight- and only by her hand would she allow it to happen.

Her daily life was plagued by the memories of crimson lifeblood that she could never wash from her skin, even though she must have done so over a billion times in the nine years that had passed since her innocence was taken from her. She could never stop thinking about the mirth in the eyes of a boy so young as he shredded a woman to bits, the joy he seemed to have felt as he watched her limbs be torn from her body and strewn across the walls. It hadn't seemed like the first time he had done something so vile, just because of a child's jealous rage. Just because he wanted to inflict the pain he must have felt all of his life, being alone, on a child who, though she didn't have everything, had one thing that mattered much more than anything to him. He wanted that girl to feel all the grief he had ever felt- and the only way that seemed suitable to make them equal was to kill her mother in front of her, when he never met his own mother in the first place.

She wanted to find him. She wanted to kill him. Not slowly, no; even though she seemed so steel-hearted and able to kill whomever whenever and by any means, she couldn't bring herself to prolong any creature's suffering, even if it did her more grief than she could bear.

She also stayed with Orochimaru because the man gave her orders- and she knew she wouldn't know the first thing about what to do if she didn't always have a task. She hoped that, on the missions he sent her on with her team, that she would happen across that boy.

So far, she hadn't so much as one tiny lead on where that boy could have been or where his skills lay. It was a terrible way to go about killing someone.

~XZ~

She was the strongest on her team, though she was the youngest. Her team was comprised of three of Orochimaru's Sound ninja, Zaku, Kin, and Dosu. They were a fearsome group, and were seldom challenged by an opponent.

That was why, when Orochimaru ordered them to enter the Chunin exams so as to capture a boy with exceptional skills, they weren't at all fazed. To the four, it was another task, and this one simpler than their missions usually were.

The first day, when they reported, she couldn't help but to feel a foreboding sense of a future victory, and also a great loss. She was unable to discern whether it was a good or bad omen, but it rode with her regardless.

Soon, the day of the exams was imminent. And she was prepared.

~XZ~

As the wind whipped about my face, my feet pounded against the branches of the Land of Fire's green trees. It was the day of the Chunin exams, a day that I had been anticipating for a very, very long time. The gates to the Forest of Death had been opened not ten minutes before, unleashing a the many group of ninja into the treacherous reaches of the greenery.

_I must find him_, I thought. _That boy. The one with the eyes like mine. The cold, heartless eyes like mine._

"Xena! Slow down!" one of my teammates called from a sizeable distance behind me. I ignored his insistent protests of my speed, cursing silently at him for his inability to keep pace and his pitiful ignorance.

We came to halt in a small clearing. The three members of my team landed behind me and collapsed on the ground. We hadn't been in the forest for ten minutes, and they were already this exhausted?

_At this rate, we were going to be the last fucking team to arrive at the tower_, I thought bitterly. _And they manage to call themselves successful ninja of the Sound?_

I did nothing to hicd my displeasure and glared at the three imbeciles lying on the ground. Seeing as how they didn't look like they were going to move anywhere within the next few moments, I forced my eyes to focus on the tree in behind them to avoid mouthing off.

As if it was a way to calm me down, just a tad, I thought of the list I made myself to remember who I am, and to not lose sight of it.

_My name is Xenaphiliana Zigurashi. I am a 13 year old ninja from the Sound, and Orochimaru's current favorite pawn. My only ambition in life is to avenge the untimely death of my mother, and I plan to execute it by any means possible._

When my mood had simmered, I opened my eyes and thought about my ambition.

Sadly, the incompetence of my team may prevent me from achieving my goal.

"We need to find a heaven scroll," groaned Kin as she warmed a spot on the ground.

Meet Kin. The other kunoichi on this team. She's a conceited drama queen with a death wish… from me. I'd kill her off, but certain prospects prevent me from destroying one of the main sources of my irritation.

"But we also need to follow Lord Orochimaru's orders," Zaku replied. Zaku is that cocky and ignorant team member that every squad seems to have to deal with. The one who thinks he can conquer the world in one go. Again, I'd kill his ass off right now, but no. If I do that and kill Kin, I don't qualify to pass this damn exam.

"The scroll can wait, Kin," Dosu said. Dosu, the one and only smart ass of the team. Wrapped in bandages like a mummy, Dosu believes himself to lead the group, though all he's good for is the occasional threat and the ability to take out small fry. " We need to find the Uchiha."

Honestly, I don't mind Dosu all that much. I still hate him, but he's the one I can almost tolerate in this group, and the only one who can manage to have a half-manage meaningful conversation. I just can't stand it when he tries to play leader.

"We'll find and kill the Uchiha, kill everyone else, and get the scroll. If we can actually function properly and don't screw up, we might manage to be the first team to the tower, _after _we kill him." I took charge, casting a powerful glance at Dosu, who looked royally pissed.

"Hey, hey, Xena just because Lord Orochimaru likes you best doesn't mean you get to command-" Zaku was cut off by three forks pinning him a tree and a steak knife hovering centimeters from his forehead.

"We'll find Uchiha, and then kill my prize," I repeated calmly, though poison dripped from my words.

There was a nervous gulp from the spiked hair boy as a response. That was good enough for me.

" Check your supplies. Get your weapons ready. Do not take your opponent lightly," I chakra strings that held the utensils were commanded to retreat. They left Zaku's gloves and shirt and returned to my sleeve.

That was one of my specialties. As ordinary ninja handles kunai and other such weapons, and such, I handle knives, forks, spoons and whatever else you might find in a kitchen. I tell others it's to confuse my opponents, but the truth was I was too poor and too proud to get standard weaponry, so I resorted to my resources. And it wasn't a bad deal, either- it was actually quite efficient.

Three minutes passed before my team announced their readiness. I immediately put myself in front of Dosu, preventing him for another power-grab. This obviously angered him, but he was intelligent enough not to object.

We had only traveled for a short time when we came across a foreboding obstacle. Before us laid a gigantic snake, it's stomach exposed to the world. But it wasn't the snake that caught my attention- it was the small article of clothing caught on one of the branches next to the dead creature.

A piece of orange jumpsuit.

My feet carried me over to it while my team mates watched silently. I took one look at the snake's entrails, then at the clothing piece. This was the jumpsuit of the blonde haired teammate on Uchiha's team.

"The Uchiha is close," I stated bluntly, then took off without another world, not waiting for my team to catch up.

We kept a vigilant watch for sight of the Uchiha's team- or, at least, my squad did. I was only looking for a boy with red hair and dead eyes.

It wasn't long before we came across another team.

"Should I handle them, Xena?" Dosu asked quietly as the two teams sized each other up- the other making a laughable attempt to intimidate us.

I remained silent as I judged them. After a moment I decided that these people were not worth my time, and gave Dosu permission.

As Dosu began his torment of demise, Kin, Zaku and I descended through the trees- though that didn't last too long for our silently arrogant team. Zaku automatically decided Dosu was in dire need of help and went back to "assist" him, and Kin, the man's puppy, obediently followed suit. Now left by myself, I fumed as I realized that they were following Dosu instead of me.

While I debated ditching my team, I was alerted by another squad's nearby presence. A five kilometer radius and I had already run into two different teams? God damn.

I hid within the shadows as my black and red eyes focused on the team before me. They were timid and nervous, and I recognized them as one of the rookie teams. There was a female with short dark-blue hair and Byakugan eyes, a wolf-like boy with a puppy, and another boy hidden under a hood and reeking of insects. I kept my chakra low- almost invisible- to keep them from noticing me.

"Alright, Hinata," said the boy with the dog, "Scope out any enemies about a mile north, so we can plan a course around them."

"But Kiba," she almost whispered, "We need a heaven scroll, so shouldn't we look for a team that has one?"

"Wow, are you actually suggesting we look for trouble, Hinata?" the boy, Kiba, laughed. She blushed and looked at the ground. "But anyway, c'mon, Hinata, we're wasting time."

The girl nodded, made a hand sign, and sat there silently for a moment.

"Yes, there's one team north." She paused again, and changed direction. She was now facing the direction of my team, and she wasn't quite for five seconds before she gasped and said in a whisper of a voice, "And there are two teams in that direction. One is extremely powerful, and the other…" she trailed off, and she looked slightly horrified. I heard her strained swallow from my vantage point, and her voice softened until it was like a small breeze, "The other is dying off very quickly."

"We'll avoid that direction, obviously. Then we'll go see if the team to the north has our scroll. If not, we'll leave," the insect smelling boy spoke for the first time.

My eyes narrowed. I didn't like him; but then again, I didn't like anyone. They all nodded, and took off. After a moment of contemplation, I went after them. Part of me was hoping to get the scroll from the weaklings, another hoping for my own goal- the boy.

I followed silently behind, picking up bits of their conversation. The Byakugan girl sensed a nauseatingly powerful chakra, which just so happened to be the team they planned to take on. They looked unsure, but my own hopes soared.

After a few minutes of tailing, they suddenly stopped and lunged behind a bush, peering into a clearing where two other teams were facing off.

I almost smiled, for in the clearing below me, stood two teams. One of which I recalled that they were from the Village Hidden in the Rain, and then there was the other team. There was a man layered in the folds of black robes, head topped by a hood with folds of cloth that looked suspiciously like cat ears, face adorned with purple face paint, and a figure wrapped in cloth on his back; a girl whose blonde hair was pulled into four amusing ponytails, and wielded a large fan…. And the boy.

The boy with insomniac eyes.

Barely containing a bark of laughter, I nearly choked as I suppressed an unknown emotion. Actually allowing myself a sinister smirk, I sat on the broad branch and crossed my legs. I had found the object of my vengeance, and though I yearned to jump down into the middle of the makeshift battlefield, I sat back to observe the redhead. There was no sense in charging headfirst, alone, between two hostile teams with a third waiting on the sidelines.

Plus, I wanted to observe the one I would be killing.

An interesting fight this would be.

A small beam of light flashed in my eyes, and I saw that it was from the female's head band. Sand ninja. That only confirmed my beliefs.

Suddenly, the ninja closest to the red haired boy launched into attack. Throwing three umbrellas into the air, high enough to meet my eye level, he grinned at the redhead, sure it would be a quick victory.

Somehow, I doubted it.

An instinct told me to just kill the umbrella guy and his team so I could sustain my lust for vengeance and the need to see the boy's blood, but I remained silent and enclosed in the shadows.

A rain of needles fell from the umbrellas and headed straight for the boy. As far as I could tell, there was no way he could escape it- that is, until the smoke cleared and I saw that he had encased himself in sand as a shield. His technique vaguely reminded me of my own.

And though I couldn't hear, that didn't mean I couldn't read lips.

"Is that all you've got?" he said.

As if on cue, more needles rained for a second bout with the sand shield, and still he remained uninjured.

Incredulous, the umbrella ninja didn't notice the tendrils if sand wrapping around his ankles until it was too late. As he struggled to get free, the crimson haired boy picked up a forgotten umbrella and covered himself, as if it were to rain. He raised his hand a bit higher, causing the sand encased oppenent to cry out in agony, though that wasn't for long. Before anyone could really react, the Rain ninja was crushed from the pressure of the sand.

A small grin appeared on my lips. The similarities between the boy's technique and my own were uncanny. He controlled sand at will, as I controlled lightning. It looked like we would be pretty evenly matched.

The now dead ninja's team mates cowered in fear, and offered their scroll in return for their lives.

He scowled at the ninja and turned to his teammates.

"They looked at me the wrong way," the boy growled, as if excusing himself for what he was about to do. He threw the umbrella aside, and on command, the other two ninja were surrounded by sand and killed by its pressure, the scroll bouncing away from the fallen bodies of the warriors.

I disregarded the team in the bushes when I saw my chance to slip in and confront him.

When the girl went to retrieve the scroll, I dropped from my hiding place and got hold of it first. She looked startled and leapt away, throwing a harmless kunai at me, which I dodged without I slipped the scroll in my pouch, my eyes never left the redhead's. The passiveness never left, but his eyes darkened at my appearance.

"I was wondering when you were going to come out of that tree," said the red haired boy. The air around us stilled. The boy in the black robes backed off from us, and joined the girl from the wary reaches of the woods. They knew that a fight was about to happen, a fight they would want no part of if they wanted to keep their lives.

I stiffened slightly, but hid my surprise well. "I didn't want to interrupt your battle," I replied coolly, fighting to copy his passive expression.

Silence took over the both of us, and tension filled the air.

"How courteous of you," he replied with an underlying tone of malice. "Now I'll return the favor, and actually ask your name before I kill you."

"It's common courtesy to give your name first before asking for another's," I replied smoothly, ignoring his death threat. The tips of my fingers sparked with lightning. If I could keep him at bay for a few more moments, I would have enough energy charged up to kill him with one blow, if I could be faster than his sand barrier.

"My name is Sabaku No Gaara, the Demon of the Desert."

I nodded," My name is Zigurashi Xenaphiliana, the Kiss of Death."

"Why the Kiss of Death?"

"Why the Demon of the Desert?"

Our questions countered each other and our silence roared up again.

Our gazes pierced each other, the silence deafened us both.

Facing the object of my life's grief, I was surprised I had been able to keep my apathetic front for so long. But it didn't last.

His eyes narrowed and that's when rage boiled up inside me as my mother's death replayed for the billionth time in my head, and I couldn't contain it all.

With a burst of movement, I launched myself at him, lightning crackling over the terrain. With an unearthly shriek that matched the one he had emitted so many years ago, one called out in anguish.

I had caught him of gaurd, as did I, his sand, but I was not quick enough.

An explosion that rivaled a paper bomb ricocheted from the boy's sand shield. I was launched backwards, my head cracking on a tree.

With my vision swimming, I was barely able to process the boy coming up in front of me, looking down with contempt and vague hints of amusement.

"Oh, so that's where I remember you from."

**Author's End Notes:**

**Kisha~ Okay, that's it for Chapter 1, even though it's technically Chapter 2 but the first chapter was the Preface so that doesn't count. Or does it? I don't know. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Dark Deeds Of Mine~**


End file.
